Wisdom Teeth
by BushidoMarimo
Summary: Zoro wakes up with a major toothache and a pounding headache, his teeth are bothering him again, specifically those ones ALL the way in the very back. Chopper recommends seeing a dentist, but after Zoro's last time, he's not too sure how he feels about it. After a couple of puppy eyes and cute faces, Zoro agrees and goes to the nearest dentist to check it out...
1. Headaches and Humiliation

Hey guys, just a short story inbetween brainstorming what would be coming up next in Ethereal Island! I needed a break to think of the next chapter, so here it is! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this short story about Zoro getting his wisdom teeth removed and his...uh..."loopiness" afterwards. Anywayssssss- time to start!

* * *

Name of Story: Wisdom Teeth

Characters: Zoro, with mentions of the Straw Hat Pirates

Pairings: NADA, NOPE! Absolutely NONE. *koff* but it can be seen as friendship/nakamaship/whatever it's called.

Summary: Zoro wakes up with a major toothache and a pounding headache, his teeth are bothering him again, specifically those ones ALL the way in the very back. Chopper recommends seeing a dentist, but after Zoro's last time, he's not too sure how he feels about it. After a couple of puppy eyes and cute faces, Zoro agrees and goes to the nearest dentist to check it out...

Genre(s): Humor & Friendship

* * *

"Aw shit. Not again..." Zoro mutters. He swings his legs off his hammock while he arches his back, cracking it in multiple places and rubs his singular eye with his pointer finger knuckle before taking a deep breath in as his mouth opens for a large yawn.

B-bmp!

"Ugh," he clutches his head as a headache wracks his mind, a sharp pain starts in the back of his head and makes its way behind his eyes. Great, another headache. There's been waaaay too much of that lately… Zoro looks up from his sitting position to see that no one else is inside of the room. It's completely vacant.

He slowly stands up, scowling at the pain in his head and walks towards the men's cabin door handle and twists it. The wooden door opens with a slight creak, and the sunlight comes pouring in through the open space into the men's cabin. Zoro squints through the bright rays and sees the crew, doing their normal crew business. Nami and Robin were sunbathing, Luffy and Usopp and Chopper were fishing, Franky was tinkering, Brook was playing his violin, and the idiot cook was probably in the kitchen making something for the orange haired witch. Zoro inhaled a huge puff of air before walking out on the deck.

"Oh, about time silly Zoro! You're always sleeping!" Luffy turns around towards him, almost dropping his pole in the process. Chopper and Usopp turn towards him as well, Usopp grinning as if he had something to say.

"Oi, Zoro! Look at the fish Chopper and I caught!" Usopp pulls up an impressive elephant tuna, still alive, and still flopping around on the line. Zoro gazes at the fish before nodding his approval. His headache was killing him. On top of that, a dull ache was beginning in his jaw.

"Zoro, you okay man? You haven't said anything since you've gotten out here. Then again, you did just get out here…" Usopp rambles on. Chopper's small eyebrows knit towards the center of his forehead in concern for the swordsman.

"Zoro, is your throat okay? You look kinda tired do you want me to -"

"ZORO! GO GET ME A GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE!"  
"Zoro-san do you want me to play a tune?"

"Zoro-bro! OW! You get enough sleep?

Zoro's eyebrow begins to twitch in irritation and he opens his mouth to answer all of the statements. Zoro this! Zoro that! Zoro- SHUT UP YOU FUCKERS. With those words in mind, he pretty much spoke them aloud.

"Can you all please just shut the fuck up?" His one eye glowers at each and every one of them, a semi-dark aura erupting from him. The reaction was immediate, they all shut up at once, Usopp and Chopper shivering with tears forming in their eyes, Brook stopped playing, Franky's tinker toy crashed, Nami's eyebrows lowered and her mouth formed a slight frown, while Luffy and Robin sat there unfazed. Sanji just then bursts out of the kitchen and immediately senses the mood.

"Great. The shitty Marimo is up…"

"I don't know what just happened Zoro, but that was just plain rude." Nami's frown deepens as he glares at her, his eye challenging her to say more.

"MARIMO I SWEAR TO GOD, if you did ANYTHING to make our beautiful navigator upset I will personally- !"

"Wait Sanji. Zoro, talk. Now." Luffy looks at him with a little confusion in his eyes at Zoro's sudden outburst. Zoro never talks like that to them...ever. Zoro sighs and absently scratches the back of his head.

"I-I've…" Zoro mumbles under his breath. Sanji stares at him a little more intensely,

"What was that Marimo? Speak up, before I kick it out of you." Zoro rolls his eye, but a sharp pain blasts through his skull again and he winces, his hand going up to his forehead immediately. He lets out a soft groan, low enough that most of the crew doesn't hear it, but one of them did.

"Hey, Zoro? Can I inspect you? I'm concerned about your head." Chopper says innocently. But that's enough to send the rest of the crew into hysterics.

"Chopper, you won't find anything in there. We've been searching for years!" Sanji guffaws.

"There definitely won't be anything in there, except maybe a spare sword polishing kit!" Nami adds in, giggling as well.

"I don't know, Zoro's head weighs a lot, maybe we'll find a 50 lb. weight in there!" Luffy cackles. Zoro feels his face turn hot, and maybe even a little red (but he'll never admit that).

"I'VE GOT A FUCKIN' HEADACHE YOU ASSHOLES. THERE. I SAID IT. YOU HAPPY?!" Zoro all but screeches at them. They all pause from their giggling/laughing/guffawing and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Z-zoro's got...a HEADACHE?!" Nami laughs even harder than before, slamming her hand on the table next to her. Robin stares at the embarrassed swordsman in amusement.

"Y-you're so big and scary, but you get pissed over something as small as a headache?" Sanji wipes a tear from his eye, and flicks it away. Zoro lowers his head in embarrassment and irritation as he storms off back towards the men's cabin, but he feels a tug on his green coat. He looks down and sees Chopper, sniffling away and rubbing his runny nose.

"I still want to do a checkup, I'm sorry that I eh-embarrassed you Zoro. I-I didn't mean it!" and with that, Chopper burst into tears. Zoro's gaze softens slightly at the tiny reindeer (like, 1/231048025). He places a large hand on Chopper's hat and pats it softly,

"It's fine Chopper, I know." Zoro pulls his hand away and continues to walk towards the medical bay with him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't posted for Ethereal Island in a LOOONG time, I've been busy with school. Anyways, this is a semi-short story and I hope you all are enjoying it right now! Anyways, please R&R because it's highly appreciated! Thanks again guys!

~ BushidoMarimo :))


	2. The Brace

Well guys, here's Chapter 2! Special shoutout to mistywaterflower22 for being the first reviewer! Thank you! I really appreciate it! I'm still working on how to write the next Chapter for EI, but hopefully it comes up within the next couple of weeks. Anyways, here we goooooooooooo.

* * *

"It's fine, Chopper, I know." Zoro leaves the conversation at that for now and strolls to the medical bay with a convinced Chopper trailing behind him. Even after they get inside and close the door, the guffawing of Sanji, Luffy, and Nami are still heard and noticeable.

"So, Zoro, you said you had a headache? Has it been going on for a long time?" Chopper's eyes look into Zoro's singular.

"Uh, yeah. It's been pretty bad the past couple of days though. I've also been getting some jawaches off and on."

"Uh-huh. Well, I want to scan your skull, do a quick check of your skull, and then maybe a quick x-ray. Is that okay?"

"Well, I don't think this is _too_ necessary and I don't really _want_ to- "

"Great! Can you just look forward please and not move your head? Thanks." Chopper cut him off and forced his head to look forward. _Damn, well I didn't think I would have to do_ all _this…_ Zoro's eye begins drifting around the room, and his head shifts slightly as he looks to the side. Chopper immediately glares at him and fixes his head into his previous position while he gathered his clipboard and assessment papers. Zoro forms a slight frown on his mouth, but nonetheless tries to sit still. But now he sees a baby spider in the corner and a terrific plot forms in his mind as he shifts his head towards the spider.

" _Oi, dartboard, look. I know that you're jealous and whatever about me being stronger and all, and that you wish you were stronger and better. But the truth is, well, you're not. So I got you a pity gift."_

" _The hell is this?! I am_ definitely _stronger than you Marimo."_

" _Well, whatever, but it's pretty good. But you know, it's fine. I'll go give it to Usopp then."_

" _HEY! I DIDN'T REJECT IT!"_

" _Alright man, here ya go. Just, make sure to open it in front of Nami, it might be something you_ both _enjoy."_

" _OH?! NAMI-SWAAAAN!" Then the idiot cook will go open the box and THAT is how I will get my revenge on his shitty-_

"ZORO! STOP MOVING YOUR HEAD! THAT'S IT!" The angered voice of Chopper snaps him out of his "plan" and his eye quickly widens as he sees the large brace that Chopper is carrying to put on his head. _AW HELL NO!_ Zoro puts his hands up in front of him, trying to block out Chopper from putting the brace on.

"CHOPPER NO! I'M SORRY! I'LL KEEP MY HEAD STILL JUST DON'T PUT THAT FUCKIN' THING ON MY- NO CHOPPER STOP IT I DON'T WANT IT ON MY...great."

Chopper huffs in frustration but then smiles warmly at his work. Zoro now has a neck brace on him, that's made of metal and it comes with a particularly RAVISHING band on the top of his forehead. Zoro struggles to turn his head or even open his jaw, but Chopper has the thing so _tight_ that he can't move his entire neck and up.

"Now I can actually work on you Zoro, and thanks for being such a _great patient_." Chopper made sure to emphasize "great patient" just for Zoro to know that " _If you move again, I will murder you"_ is the message he is trying to convey. It works perfectly and just as intended. Chopper picks up his clipboard and scans through Zoro's file and does his routine check-up.

* * *

 _Name: Roronoa Zoro_

 _Birthday: November 11_

 _Height: 5' 11"_

 _Weight: 180 lbs (pure muscle)_

 _Hair color: Green (?)_

 _Eye color: Grey, but it may change (?)_

 _Breathing: Normal_

 _Beats per Minute: 65_

 _Flexibility: Above average_

 _Reflexes: MONSTROUS_

 _Eye(s): Left = unseeing (?)_

 _Right = 20/20_

 _Ears: Clean_

 _Throat: Normal_

 _Check-up today: Sharp headaches and dull jaw aches_

 _Question(s):_

 _Is green his natural hair color?_

 _Why does his eye change color sometimes (green to grey, sometimes red)_

 _HOW IS HE SO STRONG_

* * *

"Zoro, everything is fine, so let's move on to the x-ray, okay?"

"..."

"Zoro? Oh, right, you can't speak because of the brace."

"..." Zoro's glare intensifies. He moves to another seat and Chopper brings the machine and hooks it up, it begins to whir and takes multiple shots of his head, and then does a full 360 and finishes off.

"Well, these may take a little bit of time to print, and it's about lunchtime. So why don't we go get lunch?"

"..."

"Riiight, I should take the brace off. Come here." Zoro walks up to Chopper and he begins to loosen when Chopper pauses. Zoro grabs a piece of paper and one of Chopper's pens and scribbles something.

 _What is it Chopper?_

"Um...I-I can't...get it off of you." Zoro's face visibly pales and his eye widens a fraction. He looks at Chopper with panic in his eye and he gestures to the brace on his neck. Obviously saying, " _WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"_

"I'm SO SORRY Zoro! Hold on, let me go ask Franky for something to cut it with." Chopper stands up and runs out the door.

 _Why the hell is it always me. I'm always the blunt end of the joke, I just hope that Curly doesn't see this…_

Zoro looks back at the corner, turning his entire body to see that the spider is gone.

 _Damn it…_

* * *

Haha, what a way to end! Sorry the Chapter is so short! I did this in 20 mins...but I promise the next chapter will be longer!

Zoro: THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I WOULDN'T BE COMPLAINING SO MUCH!

BM: Uh, yeah, okay Mr. Tough guy, but you would.

Zoro: Say it again...I dare you.

BM: UH! Well, looks like that's all the time we have left! Gotta blast!

Zoro: OI! FIX THIS BULLSHIT!


	3. Embarrassment and Jokes

Back again for Chapter 3! There's more humor than I thought. Well, as I promised, this chapter is gonna be longer. Thanks for those of you that hung in there and have gotten to this chapter (even though it's only Chapter 3). I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. School's been kinda tough lately.

* * *

 _Damn it… I talk about one tiny insignificant thing and I always seem to get the worst of luck._ Zoro hears footsteps approaching the door and he begins to panic. _CURLY I SWEAR TO GOD IT BETTER NOT BE YOU._ The door swings open and almost hits the wall, but a large red hand catches the door before it slams and creates a dent in the adam wood wall.

"Chopper-bro! Be more careful with my ship! She's precious man!"

"Sorry Franky! But this is a dire situation! Now c'mon inside."

"Alright lil' bro but- HOLY SHIT ZORO-BRO!" Franky's jaw drops at Zoro's brace and his neck, and Zoro has a red tint that covers his face before he turns away to sulk, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his back slouched. He looks like a little kid that was caught after doing something stupid and had to suffer the consequences of that action. Franky stifles a snicker, and quickly turns it into a cough.

"So, uh...what am I supposed to _-koff-_ do?"

"Um, well, we can't get it off, and Zoro can't eat until we get it off. But now Sanji made lunch and we're hungry and I have to grab the prints and I gotta- " Chopper begins to list his daily duties but Franky quickly stops him.

"OW! Sounds like you got a lot on your plate bro! Well, go grab the prints or whatever, and I'll work on Zoro-bro's...erm... _predicament_ …" Franky flashes a quick grin at Chopper, and that's enough for Chopper to go grab his prints. Chopper quickly goes to his desk as he waits for the video den den mushi to send the signal to print Zoro's x-rays.

"Man bro, what did you DO to get him to put this on you? I mean, you have a reputation in here, that's for sure, but I never saw him follow through with his threats." Franky once again stifles a snicker by coughing. Zoro rolls his eye and grabs the pen and the paper next to him and writes:

 _Looking around, got bored. Found spider, stared and turned. Chopper went nuts._

"Ah, I see. So, you can't move your jaw at all? Or your neck?"

 _What do you think, dipshit._

"Right, right…well I think I almost- "

 _CRACK_

"Well, I got part of it, you should be able to move your jaw a little bit now." Franky snorts as he watches Zoro try to move his jaw and mouth around, his mouth struggling to open but not so much for closing.

"You'd think that with all that training with weights in your mouth, your jaw would be able to pulverize it bro. Guess that's not so." Franky almost immediately regrets saying that as soon as it drops out of his big fat mouth. _SHIT_. Zoro turns towards him and punches his back so that it cracks his spine.

"OUCH ZORO-BRO! I'M SORRY, JEEZ!" Franky rubs his sore back, but then thinks of a way to get Zoro back. His grin turns to a smirk as he begins to put his plan in action.

"Well, since you don't want me to help you, I'll just go ask Cook-bro if _he_ can help. Sound good? I need a verbal answer lil' bro." He turns around to looks at Zoro's face, and what he got was _priceless_.

Zoro's single eye was as wide as it could muster, his nose was wrinkled, and his eyebrows pulled down so low that it looked like it was fusing with his eyelid. Franky let out a boisterous laugh so loud and hard a single tear came out of his right eye. He wipes it off, almost mimicking Sanji's earlier movement when they were laughing about Zoro's empty skull.

"I don't hear anything little bro!"

"...!"

"Nah nah bro, I wouldn't do that. I get that you need to keep your image." Franky immediately saw Zoro's shoulders slump in relief. But they then became rigid again as he glared at Franky with an anger so intense it rivaled what he was feeling this morning with the whole crew laughing at him.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." Franky clicks another thing on the neck brace and the entire thing pops off in one piece. Zoro opens and closes his jaw experimentally and begins to say something-

"Franky...I swear if you ever tell _anyone_ about that I will personally- "

"Zoro, I got your prints!"

"...okay Chopper…" Zoro goes back to Franky and makes a peace sign and points his fingers at his eye(s) and then back to Franky as his eyebrows pull down. He then makes his way towards Chopper's desk and stands on the side.

"So? What's wrong with me _Doctor Chopper_?"

"Teeheehee! Don't call me ' _Doctor_ ' idiot! It doesn't make me happy!"

"Yeah, whatever. So what's the news?" Zoro smiles a little to himself at the reindeer's antics.

"It looks like your wisdom teeth have come in Zoro, that's what's probably causing the headache and jaw ache. I'm no dentist, but I think on the next populated island, we should go get it checked out. They may need to be removed."

" _Removed?_ Why do they need to be removed?"

"Do you want a constant headache, tooth shifts, jaw aches, breaks in your gums, and pain?" Chopper looked at him with a "are you stupid or not" expression. Zoro makes a show for thinking it over before responding a short "no".

"That's what I thought. Now let's go eat!" Chopper exclaims as he, Franky, and Zoro exit the room to the galley.

* * *

Zoro enters the galley first, then Chopper, and finally Franky. The rest of the crew pauses from their eating and stares at the trio.

"So, " Sanji starts casually while holding back laughter. "Did you find anything?" The rest of the galley erupts with chuckles, snickers, and giggles. Chopper senses Zoro's irritation and uncomfort in this situation and immediately says what he found.

"Yeah actually, Zoro has wisdom teeth, they broke through the surface which is causing him to get headaches and jaw aches." Sanji asks a better question, a more _direct_ question.

"Sure, whatever, but did you find anything in his _skull_?" At this point, Sanji can't hold it in any longer and his sides start to shake before he begins to laugh.

"Yes Sanji, and I'm afraid we may need to start buying more medical supplies. Zoro has- well...he doesn't have much time left…" Chopper begins to fake cry while Zoro understands and plays his part by looking down in grief. This immediately shuts up all laughter and they all stare at the duo, but Franky grins to himself as he chugs some cola. Everyone shouts at once:

"WHAT?!"

"ZORO-SAN'S GOING TO DIE?!"

"What do you mean Chopper?! He was FINE a couple days ago!"

"ZOROOOOO! NO DYING! CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!"

"IDIOT WHAT KIND OF ORDER IS THAT?! YOU CAN'T ORDER THAT!"

"That is unfortunate Zoro-san. But I can think of many other ways that you could go out."

"SHITTY MARIMO WHAT THE FUCK!"

Chopper stops crying and looks up at Sanji,

"Gotcha!"

Everyone stops in their place, their faces pale and shadowed while Chopper's words sink in and reality slaps all of them (except for Robin of course) across the face.

"CHOPPER-SAN THAT WAS NOT NICE!"

"CHOPPER! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh, it was a joke? Shishishi! That was SCARY!"

"THANK GOD IT WAS A JOKE!"

"M-hm. As I thought."

"YOU SHITTY DOCTOR WHY WOULD YOU- ARGH!"

Chopper smiles at them, and begins to explain,

"You guys are always teasing Zoro, so I wanted to test something to see how you felt being on the receiving end while we were on the giving end." Chopper looked to the side and Zoro explodes with laughter at their faces and the farce the crew fell victim to.

"Haaaah...Chopper, I must say, that was GREAT." Zoro chuckles a little longer before the galley bursts with laughter and noise as lunch continues. Sanji whipped up an extravagant lunch with fish tacos that included: cabbage, avocado, a "secret" sauce, and pan-seared fish with lime juice. Many times Zoro caught Luffy sneaking his rubber hand towards his plate (he was after all, right next to him), and many times Zoro slammed his fork in between his fingers to warn him.

Zoro continues to eat the fish as the flavors dance on his tongue (but he won't say that to Sanji), but he then feels a dull pain and tastes iron in his mouth. Zoro winces and takes a huge gulp of his booze but the iron taste comes back even stronger than before, and the part in the back of his mouth _stings_. He abruptly stands up, making his crewmates jump a little bit. He puts a finger up and then silently exits the room and walks to the bathroom.

* * *

BM: Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated. I am so SORRY! I've been doing lots of schoolwork and not enough time doing anything else really...*sniff* I'm such a terrible author!

Zoro: Holy shit, you've been away for so long I thought I was on a vacation forever or something. But now, it's been ruined. Now I get to sit on my ass and get headaches...

BM: Oh, you think that's bad? Remember my other story where you got poisoned and stabbed? Hehehe...

Zoro: ...you know what, I think this is better.

BM: That's what I fucking thought you ungrateful little marimo.


	4. Arriving at Niho Island

I LIIIIIIIVE! I just want to start off this chapter with an apology to the few readers I have! I kind of hit a writer's block and couldn't think of anything. I apologize! (_)

Thank you for bearing with me and my unruly schedule, it's been a disaster… (-_-")

Here's the next chapter! Also, an update for EI, I am currently trying and struggling to write a new chapter. It might not be up for a couple of days cuz currently there's a hurricane coming close to where I live and the power has been going in and out. Love you guys!

* * *

Zoro exits the room silently, leaving a startled crew behind him. _My goddamn tooth again..._ Zoro opens his mouth to look at where his wisdom teeth would emerge. His tongue moves around towards his very last molars. His tongue barely runs over it and a dull pain begins to throb there.

"So there's the problem...I wonder…" Zoro trails off and puts water in his mouth. He swishes it around for a couple seconds and spits it back out, a trace of iron lingers on his tongue as he observes his blood mingle with his saliva as it goes down the drain. _Huh._

Zoro walks out of the bathroom and walks back to the galley. He can hear the chatting of his crewmates inside.

"Hahaha hey guys remember when- OI LUFFY GIVE NAMI-SWAN BACK HER TACO!"

"Kishishi, you can't get me Sanji! Shishishi!"

A loud crash sounded in the galley with shouting and eventually it melded back into laughter once again. Zoro walks back towards the galley and enters through the door. As soon as he stepped in, Chopper looked up.

"Is it your teeth again?"

"Yeah, I think it's actually coming through."

"Huh, so soon? I thought they would come in later. Well, I'm the doctor, not the dentist."

"THAT'S WHAT WE NEED! WE NEED A DEN-FIST!"

Everyone immediately turned towards their captain sweat dropping and responded simultaneously:

"You shut up."

"Anyways Zoro, while you were gone, I was talking to Nami about the next island and it seems like there is a good chance that they have a dentist."

"Mhm! In fact Zoro, it seems like a perfect island, a small town, a nice jungle area to hunt, and best of all, a beach for us to relax!" Nami's hands clasp together and a smile spreads across her face. Zoro's eyebrows furrow together in slight irritation.

"So what you're saying is that while Chopper and I go to the dentist, the idiot-cook is gonna shop, someone is gonna forage, and you and Robin are gonna lay on the beach and relax?"

"Yep! And once you're done with your 'appointment' you get to go hunting too!... _right_?" Nami's face quickly changes to her usual "you mess with me you die" kind of face. Zoro immediately gets her drift. _I guess it's her time of the month or something, meh, the appointment couldn't be too bad...right?_

"Fine, fine. I'll do your stupid hunting after my appointment and we'll all slave away while you two get to relax."

"Hmm, I don't like the term slave, I'm thinking more of a...workers that have no salary or any benefits."

Nami sticks her tongue out and winks at Zoro. A vein immediately pops out on his head as he grits his teeth together.

"Careful witch, keep sticking your tongue out and something might just cut it off." Zoro sends a threatening grin her way.

"Right right, looking forward to it! By the by, we have about three hours before we can see the island and another three hours before we land in the port."

"So basically, we'll be there in six hours."

"Yes muscle-brain."

Zoro wanders off to find his typical spot on the Sunny's railing and settles down for a nice nap. He can't help but think of the appointment that will be coming up in a few hours and the dull ache in his mouth. _The appointment can't be too bad...right?_

.

.

.

The next time that Zoro opened his eyes was at 5 o'clock, he's only been asleep for five hours. Zoro slowly stands up and watches as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all run to the opposite railing and lean towards the sea. Wonder and excitement filled their eyes as they all got a glimpse of _I guess they can already see the island._

"Dead ahead Nami! We can see it! Niho Island!"  
"Wow! Look at those clear waters and sunny skies!"

"Yohoho! The jungle looks very lush and green!"  
"OW! Look at those small buildings!"

"Hou, that town doesn't look too bad."

"Hm, I wonder if there's any poisonous plants or animals that could perforate us."

"Roooobiiiin…"

The crew began preparing for landing on the island, apparently it was closer than the log pose showed, so it only took them about thirty more minutes to dock near the west side of the island, which was where the jungle area was. Nami was instructing them for that night, and they decided to split into three groups of three. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy would go hunting for dinner; Robin, Chopper and Brook would go foraging for medicinal herbs; and lastly, Nami, Franky, and Usopp would go searching for fruits and berries.

"Tch, I can't believe I'm stuck doing this stupid task with Swirly over there." Zoro scratches his head absentmindedly.

"What was that Marimo? You had something to say?"

"Ah, I forget."

"Zoro! Sanji! I wanna go already." Luffy began to jump up and down, while the corners of his mouth pulled into a pouting face.

"Yeah, yeah Luffy. Just make sure the shitty Marimo doesn't get lost. I ain't hauling his ass back again."

"OI!"

"Shishishi! Okay! Zoro! Don't get lost 'kay?" Luffy gave a face splitting grin as he hooked his arms around Sanji and Zoro's shoulders. Zoro immediately tensed, knowing what was coming. _I don't like this. We're about 150 meters from land, Luffy can stretch around 200. The rest of the crew looks solemn...! DID USOPP JUST SAY THAT HE'LL MISS ME AND CURLY?! WHY DOES THE WITCH LOOK LIKE SHE'S PITYING US?! WAIT WHAT IS-_

Zoro finally had his epiphany of realization that the crew is saying their goodbyes, and that Luffy's arms are now wrapped around his and Sanji's waist while his arms are stretched on the railing of the Sunny. A small bead of sweat drips down the side of Zoro's head.

"Oi, Luffy. Wait just a minute. Maybe we can think about this rationally. I don't think this is the best way to go to the island. Listen. _LISTEN._ I'm seeing a pattern here."

"Hey, shitty captain? As much as I hate to admit it, the muscle brained idiot may have a point. Luffy, please just think about this."

Luffy turned towards them both and gave them a shit-eating grin.

"Ah...fu-"

Without even finishing his words, the trio shot towards the dark jungle.

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I know that this chapter is super short and I'm sorry! I just wanted to give another chapter! (_)  
I'm gonna try to give more chapters as often as I can, but I make no guarantees! Stay tuned for more fun! Thank you!


	5. The Dentist and Sedative!

AN: Ehhhhh I'm too lazy to rewrite the caption that was here and I totally forgot what I wrote because this fucking thing glitched. Oh well! The shitty content is unscathed (too bad it couldn't glitch to become better content)...unfortunately.

* * *

"Hnnn, Chopper! Make sure Zoro doesn't get lost! Keep an eye on him!" Nami hollers from the deck. Chopper turns around, giving her a smile and a nod while he continues to walk with Zoro.

So we landed a little early, so what. It's fiiine. The dentist can't be too bad, can it? I mean I know that I can handle anything, I'm ZORO, but still, the needles and the drill-

Zoro shivers as he thinks of the sound the drill is going to make in his mouth. He painted himself a nice image of the dentist in his head, a large man with those rubber blue gloves on holding a drill with a headlight on his forehead. He snaps the gloves, 'Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!', then he plunges the drill into Zoro's mouth.

Hnnnnnnnn, maybe the dentist really WILL suck…

Chopper seemed to sense Zoro's unusual vibe.

"Hey Zoro, are you okay? You seem...on edge." Chopper furrows his brows in concern for the usually stoic swordsman.

"Mmm, yeah Chopper I'm okay. It's just- I haven't exactly ever been to the dentist…" he mumbles. Chopper looks up at Zoro to give him a small reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine- oh! Looks like we're here!"

"EH? ALREADY?"

"Yup! Let's head inside."

From the moment Zoro opens the door the scent of latex gloves slaps him in the face. Man, this is already going the way I expected. A forced grin etches itself on Zoro's face as they continue to the desk to check in. The woman at the desk looked up from what she was doing and greeted them both with a beautiful smile, showing off her sparkly white teeth.

"Hi! We'd like to request a walk-in appointment, my friend here has his wisdom teeth coming in and we'd like to see if there can be anything done for him!"

"Ah, you're just in time, Doctor Kin has an opening right now, go straight to the end of the hall and to the left."

"Thank you!" Chopper turns to Zoro and leads him through the second set of doors. The walls were painted white, everything in this area just screamed clean. And yet, Zoro couldn't shake this feeling that they were also dirty. He continues to follow Chopper to the end of the hall and takes a left. The door was closed, but Zoro could hear talking inside so he opened it. BZZZT! BZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! Zoro's eye widened as he saw a man with a large drill in a young girl's mouth, the girl saw Zoro come in and her eyes grew wide as her arm reached out towards him.

"H-Help-!"

Zoro stepped out of the room and slammed the door. That- that was just a figment of my imagination. It's fine. OI! Where's Chopper?! Zoro snaps his head to the right and left, looking for any sign of the little reindeer only to find none. He shudders. I guess he got lost, man what a lousy reindeer-!

"Oi, Zoro! YOU GOT LOST IN HERE?! SHE SAID GO STRAIGHT DOWN THE HALL AND I FIND YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING! THIS ISN'T EVEN DOCTOR KIN'S AREA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Chopper screams as he comes darting down the hallway to grab Zoro by his sash.

"Oi, Chopper. I think I just saw something I wasn't supposed to see." Zoro comments. Chopper continues to drag Zoro, ignoring his comment, until they finally reach the Doctor Kin's room. Chopper opens the door and drops Zoro onto the dentist chair. Chopper continues to mutter about Zoro's terrible sense of direction until they hear a knock on the door.

Not long after, an elderly man walks in and sits on the chair. Zoro tenses, waiting for the man to speak. His gray hair sticks up in all places, and the wrinkles around his eyes make him seem very wise.

"Well, looking at the x-rays you've showed me Doctor Chopper, it's very evident that your friend has his wisdom teeth coming in."

Zoro sweatdropped a little. Oi oi, we've already established that I have wisdom teeth already, just get them OUT.

"However, it also shows me that they will have to be pulled out, especially if they're causing him headaches."

AGAIN, we've already established that ossan.

"Now then, shall we get started?" The old man sports a wicked grin as he pulls the latex gloves over his hands with a SNAP!

"Oi Chopper, it's too soon isn't it? I didn't even get to prepare did I? I don't think I'm prepared for this. OI Chopper, you know I hate needles, why are there needles in here? I'm not sick- I don't need a shot. I don't understand- why are there needles-" Zoro continues to ramble for a little bit, watching as Doctor Kin prepares a needle.

"Now then Zoro-kun, I need you to relax." The man pinches Zoro's arm as he pushes the needle in, pushing the liquid into Zoro's system.

"Oi oi, what was that? Nothing's happening." Zoro wheezes out, his heart is pounding at this point.

"Huh? I guess I should up the dosage then…" Doctor Kin walks out of the room and is back within a second, with another needle. He injects it into Zoro again.

"Oi oi, correct me if I'm wrong Doc, but nothin' is happening." Zoro comments, his heart begins to slow down.

"Young man, that was already enough sedative for a bull! It would be dangerous after this point! What in the world are you?" Doctor Kin mutters to himself. Suddenly, Doctor Kin puts on safety goggles, which light up with a menacing flash of light. The way the man smiled gave Zoro the shivers.

"Looks like you need The Big One." The old man walks around Zoro to a cabinet behind the chair and pulls out a syringe smaller than all the others.

"Oi Chopper...that doesn't...look very big. Does it?" Zoro's one eye narrows at the old man as he sweat drops. Asshole, getting me all riled up for nothing!

Zoro stares at the elderly man swab an area of his arm once again, the alcohol giving him chills, and looks away as he feels the slight pinch of the shot. But in an instant, the pinching pain was gone.

"Hey ossan, you already know that that isn't enough for me-"

And just like that, Zoro had crashed.

"Whew! I thought that he would never go down! We typically only reserve the needle like that for when my grand-daughter and I go hunting for a Blue Land Whale*!" The old man gives a bright smile as he wipes off the non-existent sweat from his forehead.

"YOU USED ENOUGH SEDATIVE TO KILL A LAND WHALE?! WAIT, WHY WERE YOU SWEATING?! THERE WAS NO REASON TO BE SWEATING! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BREAK A SWEAT!" Chopper exclaims.

The old man looks away as Chopper continues his antics, running around the room.

"Now then, shall we start?"

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter! It low key glitched out when I tried to update it but alas! I believe I have fixed it.

Sorry for being a disappointment T-T

R&R please and thank you for being patient!

~BM :)


	6. Author's Note

AND I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN! BWAHAHAAHHAHA! Uh, so sorry for the delay. I'm sure you all know that school's a bitch like, 99% of the time. Anyways~ before we head into this next chapter I'd like to thank some readers and respond to the two reviews I received for the last chapter.

Thanks to: **Mistywaterflower22, Red Voident Dragon, JuneDelph,** **RvD,** and **Wgdfazg2j** for posting reviews, I really appreciate it! Thanks to all the readers I've had so far, and thanks especially to those that have followed and favorited this shitty story! Love you guys!

* * *

Now for the comments...

 **JuneDelph** : Blue Land Whales ! AWESOME !

 _Haha, I'm glad you like the concept of them. It's kinda fun to imagine them, especially_ _a blue whale with legs just kinda walking here and there. Thanks for the continuous comments! It means a lot :)_

 **RvD** : Reminded me of Gintama, absolutely loved it! Dr Kin sounds like a badass

Always excited reading your story, thanks for the update :D

 _Aw, that's sweet. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I absolutely LOVE Gintama. Hijikata is my fav ;)_

 **Wgdfazg2j** : Well, Zoro is just me in the story! I always have the same feeling when it turns out I must go to the dentist (although I keep my thoughts in my mind XD). I hope you'll write the next chapter soon, pls add more hilarious moments cause you're really good at making me laugh can't wait for another chapter (sorry for possible mistakes, English isn't my native language...)

 _I'm glad you're getting a good laugh in when I update and I apologize that I don't update more often *cough cough A WHOLE YEAR*_

 _I will attempt to make more humorous situations and I have a lot that I think that I can work with in this story so be sure to stay tuned! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I feel like I'm disappointing lmao. Btw, your English is fine! The whole point is to communicate and you did that well!_

* * *

 **And now I shall present you with an update on how I was inspired for the last chapter, this part is just for fun...read it if you want:**

Actually, the reason why I had posted the previous chapter was because I had to go to the dentist for a cavity (apparently my family has porous teeth or something which contributes to the likelihood of me getting a cavity) and the two women treating me gave me two numbing shots. They started to drill and I could feel it so I began to freak out.

They were like, "oh I'm sorry, can you feel us fixing your tooth by dEsTrOyINg it?"

To which I responded by nodding furiously and pounding on the bed thingy that I was laying down on. They gave me two more but I could feel the drill drilling, so I started to pound on the stupid dentist chair thing once again. I'll just cut to the end where I had a total of SIX shots in order for my mouth to go numb. I was numb for seven hours straight after that…-_-"

* * *

 **Back to the story!** I apologize again for not posting (like, ever), I've just been ridiculously busy (as I said earlier) and honestly I kind of forgot about the fact that I started writing three stories and haven't done anything about them in the past like...year or whatever. I will try to post another chapter by the end of this week!

Thank you for your patience in reading this crap lol, but then again that's if any of you are still interested :/

ALSO- CONGRATS TO ME I GUESS FOR GETTING OVER A _THOUSAND_ READS. I WASN'T EVEN EXPECTING MORE THAT THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE THAT HAVE FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THE STORY BECAUSE I AM LITERALLY A PIECE OF SHIT :)

 **YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE GUYS!**

Please be sure to R&R, PM, or whatever if you enjoy how it's going so far, and even some ideas! I may be able to incorporate them *winky wink*

~BM ;)


End file.
